Zelda's paitent
by featherkitten
Summary: Zelda gets a surprising paitent who Sabrina starts off on the wrong foot with.
1. Humor?

Zelda: don't worry I will do my very best to cure your teddy bear.

Little girl: thank you. Be good teddy.

Sabrina: (after the little girl leaves) gee, it was really nice of you to humour that little girl.

Teddy bear: humour her? You find my illness funny?

Sabrina: no I just didn't expect you to be alive.

Zelda: teddy bear illnesses can be very serious.

Sabrina: I'm sorry. Well I have to go be sure to tell me if you cure um…

Teddy bear: Teddy Bear.

Sabrina: wow. Your parents weren't very creative. Bye.


	2. Bear sitter

Sabrina standing in front of the mirror.

Sabrina:(wearing an pizza delivery suit and holding a box of pizza)did anyone order pizza?(She drops the box) oops!I guess I'm out of a job!(The outfit changes to a pink bunny suit and she leans against the mirror)What's up Doc?(The outfit changes to a Teddy Bear costume and she coughs violently)did I just cough up stuffing?

Sabrina:hey Aunt Teddy.

Teddy Bear:(starts coughing)

Sabrina:wow your really hacking up a storm!

Zelda:oh no!Teddy is losing his stuffing!

Sabrina:What?Are teddy bear diseases contagious?

Zelda:only to other living stuffed this is very bad.I don't know if Teddy is going to make you'll have to watch Teddy while I go to the other realm to get more stuffing.

Sabrina:can't Aunt Hilda do it?

Zelda:oh you know that she's running her clock shop at this time.

Sabrina:she doesn't work 't Salem do it?

Zelda:(hands Sabrina a bottle)this is Teddy's medicine.I'll back as soon as I can Sabrina I'm counting on you this is very important.(She leaves)

Sabrina:well I guess that it's just you and me Teddy.

Teddy Bear:(continues to hack up stuffing)

Sabrina:(looks at medicine)(thinks)how does he digest this?


	3. The visitor

The door bell rings.

Sabrina:I'll get it!(Points to Salem)you watch Teddy.

Salem:aren't you a little old for teddy bears?

Sabrina:he's from the other realm and one of Zelda's patients

Salem:I can't watch him.I've had a very life scarring experience with other realm teddy bears.

Sabrina:your kidding right?

Salem:(crying) it was horrible!

Sabrina:he won't bit and he's sick.(Rushes to the door)oh Harvey what are you doing here?

Harvey:you invited me over.

Sabrina:I did?

Harvey:Sabrina are you feeling alright?Your acting funny and it took you forever to answer the door bell.

Sabrina:I'm fine!Come on in just watch some TV and I'll be with you in a moment. And whatever you do do not leave this room.

Harvey:why not?

Sabrina:because there are roaches everywhere expect here!I have to spray them all!

Harvey:you know that my father is a exterminator right?

Sabrina:I can handle it.

Harvey:if you say so but you seem pretty bugged out to me.

Salem:you sure took your sweet time.

Sabrina:(to Teddy)I can't let Harvey see you.

Teddy Bear:I'm (coughs)sorry but I can't turn invisible.

Harvey:is there a teddy bear coughing up stuffing?

Sabrina:uh,it's the newest trend,coughing teddy bears kids these days,huh?

Harvey:I'll say.

Sabrina:what are you doing here?Go back to the living room!

Harvey:okay okay.I just wanted some snacks.

Sabrina:I'll bring you some.(After Harvey leaves)you better hurry up and take your medication.

Teddy swallows the potion but keeps coughing.


	4. Dying Wish

Sabrina:(once in her room) OK I'll have to hide you up here until Harvey the mean time try to stop coughing.

Teddy Bear:it's no use.I'm I want is to see my little girl one more time.

Sabrina:(dabs her eyes with a tissue)don't talk like that!I'm sure that your going to make it.

Teddy Bear:please let me see her one last time.

Salem:go on Sabrina.I'll watch Teddy while your gone.

Sabrina:your sure?

Salem:yes!Just go.

Sabrina uses her cell phone.

Sabrina:Aunt Zelda?

Zelda:what's wrong.

Sabrina:Teddy's dying and he needs to see the little girl again.

Zelda:oh no!And there's one more problem.

Sabrina:What?!Don't tell me that the little girl is dying too!

Zelda:no I forgot where I put her number. You look for it and I'll re stuff Teddy.

Sabrina:the number has to be around here somewhere.


	5. Tragic End

Later...

Zelda:OK I'm done.

Sabrina:and I found the little girl.

Little Girl:Teddy!(She runs over to her teddy bear)

Teddy Bear:I'm dying kid but I want you to remember one thing.I love you.

Little Girl:oh I love you two Teddy.

Teddy's eyes close and Zelda checks his pulse.

Zelda:I'm sorry but he's gone.

Little Girl:no he can't be.(She hugs him)Teddy...


End file.
